A Unique Friendship
by dyhanna
Summary: Summer is approaching and Hermione dwells upon the previous months at Hogwarts.


Title: A Unique Friendship

Author: dyhanna

Summary: Summer is approaching and Hermione dwells upon the previous months at Hogwarts.

AN: It's been so long. The story _Underneath the Apple Tree_ was supposed to be a series of drabbles during Hermione's time at Hogwarts. It was actually supposed to be Hermione's encounters with her friends, not just Harry, but during last summer, my computer crashed, and so goodbye future chapters. I couldn't rewrite the story since I honestly cannot remember what I had written (I am a complete scatterbrain. -_-). Also, I'm preparing for entrance exams for college, so I couldn't find the time to rewrite. Then, I found this chapter in my USB. There are so many things that I'm worrying about lately, so creative juices are not flowing smoothly. Nevertheless, enjoy and don't forget to review… ConCrit is welcomed and greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: As I've said before **I don't own Harry Potter**. I wish I do, though. _Sigh..._

* * *

A Unique Friendship

_Many a person has held close, throughout their entire lives, two friends that always remained strange to one another, because one of them attracted by virtue of similarity, the other by difference. _

_~Emil Ludwig_

'_What a year this has been…' _

An eleven year old girl with abnormally bushy hair sat under an apple tree that could be found near the Black Lake. Its long and slender branches swayed gently, following the breeze. The girl was positioned on the neat mown grass and was leaning towards the tree's sturdy trunk. On her hands was a copy of her favorite book, 'Hogwarts: A History'. She smiled contentedly while flipping the pages of her book, thinking of her particularly eventful year at her new wizarding school.

'_Eventful would be an understatement.'_ She sighed thoughtfully.

Hermione Granger had a few doubts in leaving her muggle school in order to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In fact, she doubted the existence of magic itself. Who could blame her, though? She got introduced to a world which was believed to be non-existing. In a span of a few months in the wizarding world, though, all her doubts vanished. She finally felt that she belonged. Although her first two months in Hogwarts were a tad unpleasant, she found two friends that genuinely cared about her.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley

Hermione closed her book and thought of her best friends. She could hardly believe that three people that had completely different qualities could become so close.

'_Hn, I still can't believe it. We became friends because of a troll. That sounded so wrong.'_ Hermione pondered; grateful she had two loving friends.

Harry. Growing up in a terrible environment, he was scrawny and skinny. He had raven-black hair that stood towards different directions, and emerald green eyes that had seen so much at such a young age. He sported thick round glasses, and a lightning-shaped scar that marked him as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Considered as a hero in the wizarding world, Hermione thought that he would be cocky and spoiled. Meeting him on the Hogwarts Express instantly changed that belief. In Hermione's opinion, Harry is modest and likable. He never did fancy attention, unlike most people. He would put other people's concerns before his own, and would protect them from any harm. She felt a slight connection towards him concerning his austere childhood. Not having someone to turn to when things look bleak; she could understand that.

Ron. He had flaming red hair, ocean blue eyes, and countless freckles on his tan face. He was tall, gangly and had a good sense of humor. Growing up in a large family, he was easily overshadowed by his older brothers. Although this was true, he is a true and loyal friend. Although he may sometimes be short-tempered and insensitive, he is so sweet and thoughtful. He may seem unbearable due to his being overprotective, but the fact that he looks out for you is an endearing thought. He has a vibrant personality that would brighten anyone's day. Even though Ron and Hermione argued almost every day, they still consider the other a friend.

Of all the people in Hogwarts, Hermione never thought that the two of them would become her best friends. Before that fateful event during Halloween, they were as cruel to her as everyone else was, especially Ron. She was forever grateful to the two of them for saving her from the troll that was unleashed by their own professor. It was because of them that she was still breathing. After getting to know each other, they had become friends. She was almost thankful for her late professor.

Hermione was so caught up thinking of her dearest friends that she didn't notice two students approaching her with smirks on their faces.

"Boo!" the boy with flaming red hair exclaimed as the boy with jade eyes grabbed her, laughing. Hermione, frightened and shocked, screamed, her hands and feet flailing in different directions, unintentionally hitting the bespectacled boy on the nose.

"Ah, 'Ermione!"

The boy had let go of Hermione's waist and proceeded to grab his throbbing nose. The redheaded boy started laughing at his companion's expense. Hermione, who had collected herself, turned around and saw the familiar faces of the two who occupied her previous thoughts.

"Harry, Ron, you scared me!" Hermione narrowed her eyes towards her friends, glaring at them with an alarming intensity.

"Hermione, relax." Harry held up both of his hands as to calm the muggle-born witch, worry and amusement apparent in his eyes. He knew just what Hermione Granger was capable of.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione, you don't have to be that angry. It was just a harmless joke." Ron stated, obviously alarmed at Hermione's reaction.

"A joke…" Hermione said, shaking her head with her eyes closed "So, you thought that it would be funny to give me a heart attack?!?" Hermione exclaimed hysterically, a raging fire present in her normally intellectual eyes. She furiously started to reach for her wand.

"It was Ron's idea!" Harry suddenly proclaimed, surprising both Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks a lot, mate. I knew I could count on you." Ron said sarcastically, glaring accusingly at Harry. In response, Harry, looking sheepish, shrugged his shoulders and shot his best mate a look that said 'hey-I-don't-want-to-get-hexed-to-oblivion'

Ron turned away from Harry and noticed that Hermione was stomping angrily towards him, her expression furious. He started to back away, but unfortunately for him, Hermione got hold of his robes and spun him around, so that he was facing her. Ron threw a desperate glance towards Harry, who just sent him a wary gaze. Ron, seeing no escape from his livid friend's wrath, trembled in fear and his eyes closed, so he was shocked beyond belief when he felt a lack of strain on his robes and heard echoing laughter. He opened one eye and saw Hermione with one hand on the apple tree, giggling. Ron looked questioningly at Harry, but Harry was too shocked to notice Ron's gaze.

"Can't--be-believe—fell—f-for –i—it!" Hermione choked, attaining the attention of the two startled boys.

Harry got over the shock and laughed as well. Ron though, stayed still, his face getting redder by the minute.

Harry stopped laughing, patted Ron on the shoulder, and said "Come on mate, don't be mad. We did the same thing to her a few minutes ago. We probably deserved it."

Ron huffed and mumbled something incoherent, but Harry caught the words _'scared for my bloody life…' _

"Ron, it was just a joke. Let her do it. Besides, Hermione rarely makes jokes. Give her a chance to." Harry said jokingly.

Ron smirked, "Good point."

Hermione, who was listening in their conversation, exclaimed "Hey, I resent that! I know how to have fun."

"'Mione, most people's definition of fun doesn't involve reading." Ron stated, rolling his eyes at Hermione's forgotten book.

"Well, it should be. Besides that, I do other things that are considered fun." Hermione countered.

"Like what?" Ron questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Well…" Hermione started, "I enjoy playing chess, and exploding snap. I also find some Fred and George's pranks very…um … enjoyable."

Ron snorted at Hermione's last statement.

Harry, seeing that the conversation will most likely lead into one of their usual arguments, interrupted them and said, "Well, that was a… er… fun talk. How about we just… sit and calm down?"

Ron and Hermione glared at each other and said, "Fine."

The three were surrounded by a rather tense atmosphere. Ron and Hermione continued their glaring contest, while Harry, feeling uncomfortable being once again in the middle of his friends' fights, stayed silent while thinking of a way to ease the tension.

"So," Harry said weakly, "um, this has been some year, huh?"

Ron and Hermione, to Harry's relief, visibly relaxed and tore away from each other's gazes.

"Yeah," agreed Hermione, "I never thought it'd be this… eventful"

Harry, seeing Ron's discomfort, nudged his head towards Hermione, hoping that his best mate would get the hint.

"Well, I…erm… never thought I'd be lucky enough to…er….have friends like you two" Ron said, turning red.

Harry noticed, with relief, Hermione's expression softening.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging Ron tightly.

"'Ermione, can't—breathe." gasped Ron.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione said, letting go of a red-faced Ron that was gasping for breath.

"Sorry 'bout what I said before." Ron mumbled.

"Yeah, me too. I overreacted." Hermione said guiltily.

"Great, you're not attacking each other anymore." Harry sighed with relief.

The three first years sat together, talking about the upcoming summer and the next term. Hermione, albeit excited to see her parents again, was a tad depressed at the thought of being separated from her friends. She finally had someone to pour out her feelings to and someone to depend on, and the thought of losing them shook her to the core. She pushed those thoughts from her head and thought of her two best friends, and how different the three of them are.

'_We may be different, but we understand each other. That's the only thing that matters.' _Hermione thought, her gaze directed towards the Black Lake, _'Besides, if we were alike, it'd be a dull friendship, anyway.'_

_

* * *

_

AN: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Like I said before, reviews are welcome.


End file.
